I'm Waiting For You Here
by SeQyuRz
Summary: 'Karna kau tak pernah tau , seseorang yang selalu menunggumu disini . Bagaikan bunga yang layu ketika kau melupakan untuk menyiramnya.."/LenxRin/One-shot/Mind to RnR? ;w;


**A/N :**

Hellooo minna~ ouo/

entah kenapa tadi dapet ilham tiba-tiba OAO

Dan jadilah fanfic abal yang hanya dibuat 2jam setengah QAQ *jelas aja jelek

Maap saya buatnya buru-buru jadinya abal dan hancur QAQ

Yosh, maap kalo ancur berantakan ==

Hepi riding~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku terjatuh**_

_**Tenggelam**_

_**Meraba sebilah dadaku yang terkoyak**_

_**Tercabik hingga menusuk tajam**_

_**Luka yang merembes**_

_**Dalam**_

_**Semakin dalam meluruh jatuh**_

_**Memercikan setetes harapan yang terpatahkan oleh asa yang melayang**_

_**Lucu sekali**_

_**Bibir ku tertawa**_

_**Tersenyum dengan merona**_

_**Menilik dengan indahnya**_

_**Tapi...**_

_**Tak begitu taukah kau ?**_

_**Peluh tetes ini menggumpal menyeruak dalam aliran darahku.**_

''_Karna kau tak pernah tau , seseorang yang selalu menunggumu disini . Bagaikan bunga yang layu ketika kau melupakan untuk menyiramnya.."_

**Untukmu yang selalu kuharapkan. Sebuah penantian usang yang telah berakhir dari awal.**

.

.

.

**I'm waiting for you here~**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Yamaho crypton**

**Pairing : Len x Rin , Kaito x Rin**

**Warning: Typo, abal, OOC ,dlll ~**

**Genre:Romance/ Angst**

**Summary : **_''Karna kau tak pernah tau , seseorang yang selalu menunggumu disini . Bagaikan bunga yang layu ketika kau melupakan untuk menyiramnya.."_

_._

_._

_._

.

.

.

"Len! Oi! Bangun!"Sentuhan hangat menepuk pipiku pelan. Mataku berpendar kecil. Mengintip di balik bola mata azure milikku yang kini tengah menyipit perlahan. Pandanganku bertemu dengan sepasang manik azure lain yang lembut. Irisan matanya yang menawan dan tenang membuatku sedikit terpaku. Mengisyaratkan pada anggota badanku untuk segera bangkit dari rasa remuk yang menghimpit seluruh tulangku. Memaksaku untuk sekedar menggerakan jemariku yang terasa kaku. Hingga usahaku hanya berbuah nihil ketika aku mencobanya.

"Rin? Aku di surga kah ?"Bola mata itu mengedut cepat. Sorot matanya bergerak tak berirama. Nafas kecilnya memburu hingga terasa begitu dekat di gendang telingaku. Beberapa surai _honey _blondenya jatuh di atas wajahku yang perlahan membuatku merasakan sensasi geli. Air mukanya segera berubah mengkerut. Ia menggertakkan giginya rapat. Memandangku dengan tatapan gelisah kembali. Ia menepuk pipiku sekali lagi.

"Ck! Apa dinginnya salju ini telah membuatmu menjadi amnesia? Bangunlah Len! Kau tidak mau mati kedinginan disini bukan ?"Aku tersentak. Pikiranku menerawang jauh.

Aneh.

Aku tidak mati.

Aku masih hidup.

Masih bernafas. Masih menghirup aroma salju yang turun perlahan. Masih dapat memandang bongkahan salju yang turun dan mencair. Kemudian menghilang dengan cepatnya.

Aku terdiam. Menggerakan jemariku sendiri pada dadaku.

Aneh

Aku tidak mati.

Aku masih hidup.

Masih bisa merasakan hembusan hangat dari gadis beiris azure senada di sebelahku. Masih bisa menggerakan jemariku yang kaku dan terasa berat. Masih bisa mendengar suaraku sendiri di udara.

Aneh.

Aku tidak mati.

Aku masih hidup.

...

Namun entah kenapa,

_**Rasa sakit di dada ini masih terus berdenyut dengan kuatnya.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nah Len minumlah! Aku membuatkanmu secangkir coklat hangat! Kau pasti suka,kan?"Aku mendesah. Secangkir coklat hangat dengan kepulannya terasa sangat menggoda untuk dijamaah namun aku seolah kehilangan selera untuk mencicipinya. Pikiranku masih berat hanya untuk sekedar menghembuskan tiga sampai empat hembusan nafas. Otakku masih terus berpikir tentang kejadian di tengah badai salju yang baru saja kualami. Berbagai pertanyaan konyol terus saja mendesak dan memenuhi ruang otakku. Membuatku serasa dijatuhi berton-ton salju dan memaksa kerongkonganku untuk menelannya bulat-bulat. Lidahku tercekat. Bahkan untuk menelan ludahku sendiri saja aku tak mampu. Pertanyaan itu masih saja terus bermunculan.

Mengapa aku bisa terjebak di antara jutaan salju yang bertumpukan ?

Mengapa aku bisa tertidur di atas salju yang dingin dan cair ?

Mengapa Rin bisa menemukanku disana?

Untuk apa aku disana ?

Dan sebuah percikan keras menghantam pikiranku pelan.

_Kenapa dadaku masih saja terasa sakit sekali?_

"Len! Oi! Len!"Aku tersentak. Gadis itu mengkerut kesal. Ia menatapku dengan manik mata gusar. Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. Sambil sesekali menyeruput coklat hangat yang menanti untuk kuseduh sedari tadi.

"Maaf. Aku hanya sedikit melamun,"Ia menatapku sekali lgi. Kali ini bola matanya berpencar khawatir. Bibirnya mengkerut kecil. Ia menatapku dalam. Azure bertemu Azure. Entah kenapa, pandanganku segera melebur ketika menatap maniknya yang lembut.

"Huh. Kau jangan sering melamun Len! Itu tidak baik!"Ia memarahiku dengan mimiknya yang membuatku gemas. Ku perhatikan geriknya dari mulai caranya memarahiku hingga kemudian mengelap peluh keringatnya yang perlahan berjatuhan. Sesekali ia menyeruput coklat hangatnya sembari menatapku kesal. Aku memandangnya lekat-lekat. Dari ujung surai _honey blonde_nya yang unik hingga aroma jeruk yang menguar dari setiap inci tubuhnya. Aku menelusuri setiap gerakan bola matanya yang bergerak dengan lincahnya, dan tanpa kusadari seulas senyum kecil telah mengembang di bibirku. Ada sebersit rasa hangat yang menjalar di setiap permukaan kulitku ketika aku menatap mata Azurenya yang bulat. Tingkahnya yang memandangku dan pandangannya yang teduh nampak jelas dari bola matanya. Entah apa yang merasukiku, Saat ini juga , aku merasa ingin memberhentikan waktu untuk beberapa detik saja.

"Rin,"Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mendongak kecil .Kemudian mata bulatnya menatapku heran.

"Kau cantik,"Sambungku dan sontak guratan merah segera menyeruak jelas di sudut pipi nya yang putih mulus. Sedetik kemudian ia mendesah kesal, namun aku dapat melihatnya. Geriknya yang salah tingkah dan lenguhan kecilnya. Aku tertawa geli. Yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"_A-Arigatou! B-Baka_,"Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain guna menyamarkan wajahnya yang memerah malu. Lucu. Hal itu malah membuatku semakin geli melihat ulahnya. Ia mendelik lagi. Namun beberapa saat kemudian senyumnya mengembang. Sebuah senyuman tulus dan sangat manis untuk dilihat. Aku tertegun. Kurasakan jemariku yang dingin menjadi hangat hanya ketika melihat senyumannya. Senyumannya yang lembut. Berbaur dengan tatapan bola matanya yang tenang. Dan sebuah hal gila segera melintas di kepalaku.

_Cinta_—?

Mungkinkah?

Tidak.

Aku menggeleng kuat.

Bibirku menyetujui.

Namun batinku memberontak.

Aku terdiam.

**Nyut**.

_Apa ini ?_

"_Baka_ Len kau melamun lagi!"Ia menyentakkan lamunanku cepat. Menatapku dengan gusar dan hal itu sedikit membuatku merasa bersalah. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"_Ne,Daijoubu_. Hanya saja, aku masih penasaran,"Ia meletakkan kembali coklat hangat yang akan ia minum. Merapatkan posisi duduknya menghadap ke arahku sembari menggesek-gesek kedua tangannya yang mulai nampak membiru kedinginan. Ia menatapku intens seolah memintaku agar meneruskan kembali perkataanku. Manik matanya bergerak tak beraturan.

"Huum, tentang tadi. Badai salju. Dan alasan kenapa aku bisa ada disana,"Ia menghembuskan napas pelan. Azurenya kembali menghipnotisku. Seolah tengah memandang hal yang unik, ia menatapku geli. Pandangannya meluruh menatap irisku yang mulai gelisah. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kecil.

"Entahlah Len, aku juga tidak tau kenapa kau bisa ada di situ. Aku hanya sekilas ingin pergi keluar untuk membeli beberapa bahan masakan di rumah. Kemudian tanpa aku duga, Aku menemukanmu tergeletak bagaikan mayat hidup! Dan astaga kau hampir mati kedinginan dengan salju menumpuk di atasmu!"Ia tertawa kecil namun cukup mengusik pendengaranku. Aku mengkerut kesal. Jadi, hanya itu yang Rin ketahui? Aku menghela nafas berat. Beberapa saat kemudian Rin menghentikan tawanya sembari menatapku lekat.

"Kau tahu Len? Mungkin karena tingkahmu yang aneh itu. Sebelumnya kau masih berada di rumahku ini yang hangat dan nyaman. Namun tingkahmu menjadi aneh saat datangnya Kai—"

Ting Tong.

Ia mendongak. Bibirnya mengkerucut kecil. Tatapannya seakan memintaku untuk menunggunya disini. Aku mengiyakannya. Ia segera beranjak pergi guna melihat tamu yang tengah memutus percakapannya. Aku mendesah gusar. Menerka lanjutan perkataaan yang akan disampaikan oleh Rin. Beberapa menit menunggunya membuat rasa penasaranku menjadi memuncak. Sembari menggetok-getokan jemari di atas meja, kudongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat datangnya Rin. Namun beberapa menit berikutnya Rin masih belum kembali. Hal itu sontak membuatku merasa jengah untuk menyusulnya.

"Hey Rin Kau ini lama seka—"

Aku tercekat.

_**-Harusnya aku tau , bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk menemuinya.**_

"Oh! Hai Len! Maaf ya Aku sampai lupa denganmu gara-gara Kaito! Hahaha,"Aku terkesiap. Badanku menjadi kaku seketika. Dengan susah payah kugerakkan lidahku perlahan.

"K-Kaito? Kaito—siapa?"Dua orang di hadapanku sontak menghentikan tawanya. Menatapku dengan ekspresi heran dan kebingungan.

"Len? Otakmu benar-benar terganggu karena salju tadi? Err, Kaito itu—"

...

"—**Tunanganku".**

Aku mengerjap.

_Kenangan. Salju. Usaha bunuh diri—_

Dan berjuta memori segera menyeruak keluar dari dalam kepalaku. Memaksaku untuk mengingatnya dengan kasar. Menghujam perlahan. Mencabik. Merajam. Menusuk kepalaku dengan kuat hingga membuatku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

_Sakit._

Sakit yang mengalun pedih dari dalam hatiku.

_Sakit._

Sakit yang merasuk perih dalam pikiranku.

_Sakit._

Sakit yang mengiris lirih perasaanku.

_Sakit._

_Sakit._

_Sakit yang terus berdenyut di dalam dadaku._

...

_**-Dan kau tak pernah tau, denyut yang meluruh ini adalah sekeping rasa yang terpendam jatuh. **_

.

.

.

_Ingatan pertama—_

Saat kau menatap jauh Azure bulat yang teduh. Meliriknya kecil dari tempatmu berpijak. Sembari salah tingkah ketika ia balas menatapmu. Kalian tertawa. Menjabat tangan mungilnya yang hangat. Dan bermulailah awal kau mengenalnya.

_Ingatan Kedua—_

Saat kau sudah dekat dengannya. Berbagi waktu ketika senja hingga petang. Kemudian pertikaian kecil yang mewarnaimu dengannya. Kau melihatnya cemberut. Kau tersenyum geli. Dan kalian kembali tertawa bersama.

_Ingatan Ketiga—_

Saat kau semakin berada di sisinya. Menjaganya hingga ia terlelap. Melakukan berbagai upaya untuk membuatnya tersenyum. Menghiraukan peluhmu yang memenuhimu. Kau melakukan apapun untuknya. Dan kau mulai benar-benar tenggelam dalam pesonanya.

_Ingatan Keempat—_

Saat kau mulai melihat keraguan di matanya. Sosoknya yang salah tingkah dan semburat merah di wajahnya. Pandangannya yang teralih. Serta jemarinya yang melemah. Kau mengabaikan batinmu yang memberontak. Tanpa kau sadari. Ia telah jatuh dengan '**Dia**'.Bukan kau.

_Ingatan Terakhir—_

Saat kau telah benar mencintainya. Hingga napasmu sesak tiap kali mengingatnya. Hingga pikiranmu terdesak tiap kali menatap Azure lembutnya. Kau membuat keputusan yang besar. Kau ingin memilikinya seutuhnya. Hanya untukmu. Tapi kau terlalu egois. Mengacuhkan batinmu yang memerintahmu untuk berhenti. Dan duniamu segera runtuh ketika kau mencoba mengingkari fakta bahwa—

Ia mencintai **'dia'**. Bukan kau.

Sekali lagi kau tersentak.

Kau remuk.

Hancur.

Jatuh.

Hilang.

Kau mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya.

Tapi pernahkah dia menatapmu?

Dari tempatmu berpijak.

Dari punggungmu yang terasa lebar.

Dari sudut dimana kau selalu menantinya.

Kau selalu menyadarinya. Dari saat ia mengajakmu bicara. Dari caranya menatapmu yang nampak gelisah. Dari caramu memandangnya yang tengah menatap **'dia'**.

Kau selalu menyadarinya. Dari setiap sudut matanya. Dari setiap decakan kagum yang terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Dari setiap senyuman yang membingkai wajah cantiknya.

Kau selalu menyadarinya. Tapi kau berusaha mengelaknya.

Ia mencintai **'dia'**. Bukan kau.

Kau selalu tahu itu.

Selalu...

_**-Terkadang, kau ingin berhenti. Namun kau tak bisa. Karena kau telah terjebak dengan perasaanmu sendiri.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Aku mengerjapkan mata pelan. Pemandangan pertama yang menghampiriku adalah suasana ruangan bernuansa putih pucat. Semerbak obat yang bertebaran segera mengusik penciumanku. Pikiranku melayang. Ingatan yang menguar kembali membuat keplaku ingin memberontak kasar. Namun aku kembali mengabaikannya. Batinku seakan lelah untuk menanggapinya. Benar. Aku terlalu lelah utuk merasakan perasaan yang menyiksa ini. Sakit. Terlalu sakit untuk mengenangnya kembali. Kuraba jemariku pelan. Aku menghembuskan napas berat.

_**-Jika di dunia ini tempatku berpijak telah hilang, tidak ada guna lagi untukku tetap melanjutkannya. Karena pada akhirnya, itu semua hanya akan menjadi kekosongan belaka. Sebuah fantasi semu yang membuatku merasa muak.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-Owari-**_

**Epilog**

_**Nyut.**_

Nadiku berdenyut kuat.

Darah segar mengalir perlahan membasahi baju pasienku. Aku tak menghiraukannya.

_**Crot.**_

Kutusukkan kembali silet berwarna keperakan ke arah nadiku. Senyumku mengembang ketika darah kembali meletup keluar dari nadiku. Tak puas melihatnya, untuk kesekian kalinya kutusukkan kembali silet itu ke arah nadiku.

_**Crot.**_

Aku membuang silet itu ke segala arah. Menyentuh pergelanganku yang basah oleh bercak darah. Kesadaranku semakin mengabur. Sedetik kemudian pekik histeris seseorang mengalun merdu dari gendang telingaku.

"LEN! _Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan! Len! _Baka! Baka! Baka_! Hiks—"Aku mendongak kecil. Menyentuh surai _honey blonde_nya yang tergerai tak beraturan. Ia masih terus terisak saat aku perlahan menghapus air mata yang menetes pelan dari sudut matanya.

"_Ne, Daijoubu_. Hey Rin dengar—Kau ingat dulu aku pernah bilang kalau aku menyukai azuremu yang lembut? Sampai sekarang pun, aku masih menyukainya Rin. Aku menyukai bola matamu. Aku menyukai manik mata azuremu. Caramu yang memandangku ketika tertawa. Caramu yang menatapku ketika aku membuatmu kesal. Caramu yang melihatku ketika aku membuatmu menangis. Aku menyukainya Rin. Menyukai segalanya. Menyukai apa yang ada padamu. Bahkan aku terlalu mencintainya. Hingga aku mengabaikan semuanya. Mengabaikan seluruh kenyataan—bahwa—kau bahkan tak pernah—Uhuk—mencintaiku—Uhuk—"Ia tersentak. Tangisnya semakin deras mengalir. Aku tersenyum kecil. Menggengam tangannya yang mungil dan hangat. Kulalihkan pandangan menatap langit-langit kamar yang mulai samar. Untuk kali ini , semuanya terasa damai. Dan hal terakhir yang sempat kuucapkan adalah—

"_Rin. Aku mencintaimu—dan selalu menunggumu disini—"_

Semuanya menjadi gelap.

_**Kau tak pernah menyadari.**_

_**Seseorang yang selalu berada di dekatmu.**_

_**Melindungimu.**_

_**Membuatmu selalu tersenyum.**_

_**Membuat harimu menjadi menyenangkan.**_

_**Bahkan mencintaimu dengan tulus.**_

_**Kau tak pernah menyadari.**_

_**Setiap tatapan matanya kepadamu**_

_**Setiap desahan napasnya kepadamu**_

_**Setiap bisikan lemahnya kepadamu**_

_**Dan setiap isakan dari sudut matanya kepadamu.**_

_**Karena kau tak pernah menyadarinya.**_

_**Seseorang yang sangat mencintaimu.**_

_**Mencintaimu hingga membuatnya sesak**_

_**Mencntaimu hingga melakukan apapun untukmu**_

_**Mencintaimu dengan segala cintanya kepadamu**_

_**Namun kau mengabaikannya.**_

_**Hingga kau benar-benar kehilangannya.**_

_**...**_

''—_karena kau tak pernah tau, aku yang selalu menunggumu disini..."_

.

.

.

.

.

**-Owari-**

* * *

Selesai? ==

Kependekan? Gomen ==

Minta ripiunya pwease ? :3


End file.
